


Inappropriate Workplace Conduct

by dogbite_propaganda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Jack, Dialogue Heavy, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, because it's good for my soul, i guess, improper usage of climbing gear, there's a little bit of plot if ya squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbite_propaganda/pseuds/dogbite_propaganda
Summary: “Lomack’s right. It does look good on you.” Brock commented before letting him go. Jack only smirked, an awful idea sprouting in his head like a parasitic weed.And that idea stuck to the inside of his skull all day. It made it hard to pay attention, hard to speak to anyone, especially Brock. Seeing as the only thing Jack wanted to say to him was ‘I want you to fuck me in that climbing harness.’





	Inappropriate Workplace Conduct

“I swear to God, Ellis, if you drop me-” 

“I ain’t gonna drop ya, Jack.” 

_ “You two wanna shuddup and do yer damn job?”  _ Brock’s voice sounded over the communicator. Jack merely huffed, already annoyed with everything. 

“Must be easy sayin’ that from the ground.” Jack muttered, checking over the harness straps for the seventh time since he’d gotten it on. 

_ “What was that, Mouth?”  _ Brock asked and all Jack could do was huff out a quiet  _ ‘nuthin’  _ as he glanced over the edge of the building. It was a sixteen story drop if he fell and Brock would have a front row seat to watch the show if the inside of Jack’s head got turned into a slushie against the pavement. 

“Ready?” Ellis asked and all Jack could do was nod. His only solace was his friend’s presence. Alongside being a top notch intelligence agent, Ellison was a damn good rock climber as well and Jack knew that he was probably as safe as he could be given the situation. Without their security bypass specialist there with them, not only did it put them a man down on the team but it made getting the flashdrive they needed a hundred times harder. 

“Four minutes, got it?” Ellis reminded as he slowly lowered Jack down the side of the building. The Atlanta heat did nothing but cause his dark hoodie to stick to his skin as he tried not to let his hands shake too much. Lucky for him, he only needed to be lowered five levels and when he finally made it, his feet planted on the edge, he thanked a god he didn’t believe in that he made it. 

“Alright, ‘m here.” He muttered over the communicator as he glanced inside of the building. There was silence from the ground team for a minute and Jack couldn’t help the nausea that settled deep in his belly. Wind whipped around him, offsetting his balance and making his heart do a flying leap into his stomach as he pondered if this bullshit was all worth it.

_ “Alright, security teams are all ground level. You’ve probably got sixty seconds once you get in.” _ Brock sounded over the comms and Jack would never admit that he startled at the sudden sound of his commander’s voice. 

Without a word, he pulled a glass breaker from his boot and slammed it hard into the window in front of him. Alarms sounded the second the glass shattered on the ground and Jack didn’t waste time stepping in. The flash drive they needed was supposed to be in there and Jack had less than a minute to find it. Whatever information on it was important, important enough that Brock wasn’t allowed to tell him because he didn’t have high enough clearance. Which Jack was fine with, he didn’t necessarily care about it. 

Sifting through the desk there, Jack stumbled about as he listened to men yelling and running through the halls. Closing the desk drawer, Jack pulled the chair out from under it only to feel it get caught on a raise in the carpet. Pushing the chair out of the way, Jack pushed his hands against the carpet until a small hatch raised. And inside, there was a suitcase, the one in the briefing. Pulling it from its place, Jack didn’t bother closing the compartment as he rushed back out onto the window ledge. Clipping the rope back into place, he wasted no time tugging on it. The slack rope tightened and mindfully, Jack stepped off of the ledge, swallowing hard at the slight drop he felt as Ellis got used to his weight again. 

In fifteen seconds, he was on the ground. In another twenty five, Ellis was back on the ground and uncliping himself from his own rope. The two of them jogged back toward the OPs vehicle. Slipping inside, Reed didn’t even give them time to fasten their seatbelts before he took off. 

“Three minutes on the dot, boys. Good job.” Brock said as he took his communicator out of his ear. Despite his words, he didn’t sound happy with their time. Jack knew why, reminded by the sirens that wailed in the distance. They were told they’d have four minutes until the cops showed up at the building. Four minutes until the cops showed up and tossed their whole team in prison on espionage charges. 

They made it out, barely. And now, they got to sit in the car for the nine hour trip back to base. They should make it back by eight a.m. and depending on Pierce’s mood, they’d either get to go home for the day or they’d have to work per usual. Perks of the fucking job, he guessed.

“Can’t believe how heavy you are, Jack.” Ellis laughed. Jack glanced over to him with confusion for a moment as his teammate calmed down from his fit of giggles. “I mean, that ass is  _ fat. _ Don’t look too bad in that harness.” 

Barkley and Blake laughed alongside Ellis as Brock rolled his eyes, Keller shook his head, and Reed ignored them, eyes focused on weaving through the Atlanta traffic. 

“Say one more word n’ I’ll cut out your tongue with a seal knife.” Jack grumbled, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against the window. It’d been a long drive down there, a tough time scaling the damn building, and it would be a long drive back. Last thing he needed was Ellis’ bullshit on top of it. A part of him wondered how he ever got along with the guy during college. 

***

When they’d gotten back to base, everyone was eager to head home and get some rest. As he helped Reed and Blake unload the OPs vehicle, Jack tried to come up with the right combination of words that would convince Brock to suck his dick before they went to sleep. He wondered if either of them would be up for it after a twenty hour day. 

Once all of their tactical gear was put away, Jack found his way to the locker room, a very pissed Brock awaiting him at the door. He nodded to Reed and Blake for them to go on without him as he stood at the entryway, awaiting whatever lecture he felt was coming his way. Instead, he was greeted with something that was much worse, by comparison. 

“We got another full day, Jackie boy.” Brock huffed, a growl in his voice. Jack huffed out a sigh, tilting his head in confusion in a silent plea for Brock to elaborate. “Get yer tact gear on. Pierce has a day trip to New York planned and we’re on security detail.” 

A heavy groan left him as he willed himself not to slump against the wall. Nodding a few times, he silently found himself slipping toward the locker room door, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Glancing back, he followed Brock’s gaze down to his ass, where the harness still hugged his thighs. 

“Lomack’s right. It does look good on you.” Brock commented before letting him go. Jack only smirked, an awful idea sprouting in his head like a parasitic weed. 

And that idea stuck to the inside of his skull all day. It made it hard to pay attention, hard to speak to anyone, especially Brock. Seeing as the only thing Jack wanted to say to him was  _ ‘I want you to fuck me in that climbing harness.’ _

The thought alone kept him going through the day, kept him on his toes and alert. Last thing he needed was to get hard while ambling about with the Secretary of State in New York City. 

From ten a.m. to five p.m. Brock and Jack followed Pierce around, mean mugging anyone who dared to glance in their general direction. They sat through a brunch, sifted through a few crowds— one of which Jack was pretty sure some grabbed his ass in,— and tried not to pass out during a political meeting. By the time they were on the flight home, both of them found themselves passed out, leaning against each other in their seats on the private jet. 

If Pierce had noticed, he didn’t say anything, simply telling Brock to have the mission report from the Atlanta operation on his desk before he left. Jack knew for a fact that Brock hadn’t started it, knew that it would take hours for him to finish, and knew that Brock was going to be dead tired on his way home. 

“Go get some sleep, I’ll be home in a few hours.” Brock sighed, slipping into his office without even bothering to change out of his uniform. 

“Alright. I’ll get dinner ready for you.” Jack said quietly and they parted ways after Brock pulled him down for a quick kiss. 

Once back in the locker room, Jack found the harness he’d left shoved into his locker with the rest of his clothes. Suddenly, his earlier idea came to mind and he smiled. Everyone else had surely gone home by then. All he had to do was wait for Brock and they could have a bit of fun. 

Pulling his uniform from his body, Jack decided to take a shower. A long, steaming shower that relaxed his sore muscles and almost had him passing out. It had to have been a good hour before he got out and when he did he felt worlds better. He redressed, pulling the black boxer briefs back over his hips and once again picking up the harness. Turning it over in his hand, a grin spread over his face as he decided once and for all that he was going to give Brock a very nice surprise. 

***

It was almost eight o’ clock when the locker room door opened again. For a minute, Jack’s heart rate spiked at the sudden thought of  _ ‘what if it wasn’t Brock?’ _ But his fears were quickly quelled when he heard Brock’s very familiar grumble. 

“Pierce and his stupid bullshit, dumbass day trip and-” Jack cut him off with the slam of locker and Brock stiffened, looking back quickly only for relief to flood through his body, a lazy smirk finding its way onto his handsome features as his eyes snaked over Jack’s body in a way that was borderline dangerous. 

“Lookit you,” Brock said as he pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. “All wrapped up for me like Christmas mornin’.” 

Jack bit at his lower lip, taking the few steps it took to close their distance and reveling in the attention as Brock’s hands slid around to rest on his neck. 

“Jus’ gettin’ dinner ready, like I said.” Jack quipped only for Brock to snort at him. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked. Jack nodded, almost letting himself fall when Brock guided his head down to connect their lips. Brock took control quickly, almost shoving his tongue into Jack’s mouth. Both of them groaned into the kiss, panting against each other like frantic high schoolers hiding in the bathroom to screw on prom night. Brock pulled away, glancing down to get a view of the hard-on that’d hung heavy between Jack’s legs. Busying himself with mouthing against Brock’s neck, Jack didn’t notice the wandering hands that danced just above his waistline. He was too busy trying to make sure he didn’t leave any marks. He knew better, knew that he’d be punished if he left bruises in a place where they’d show. So he didn’t. Slowly, his fingers slid to tug at the hem of Brock’s tact pants only for his hands to be batted away. 

Instead, he felt Brock’s fingers slide down his spine before stopping to rest on the belt of the harness. The two of them kissed until they got light headed and finally, Brock got impatient enough to plant both of his hands on the harness. He forced Jack to turn, shoving him against the cold lockers none to gently. Brock took his time, running his hands over the swell of Jack’s ass, admiring the view. Finally, without a word, he slipped his fingers beneath the harness to tug at the waistband of Jack’s boxers to pull them down. 

Wordlessly, Brock tapped the back of his hand twice against Jack’s shoulder who reached inside of the open locker to feel around before pulling out a small container of vaseline and handing it to his commanding officer. The sound of the lid coming loose sent shivers down Jack’s spine. There wasn’t an ounce of warning before Brock was three fingers deep in Jack’s ass. A yelp of surprise found its way out of Jack’s throat and not a second later, Brock’s hand was clasped around his mouth.

“Shh, quiet, Sweetheart.” Brock huffed, his voice low and gritty with anticipation. Jack’s muffled whine sounded through the empty locker room as Brock toyed with him, taking him apart bit by bit until he was nothing but a mess of broken parts, trembling in his efforts not to come undone. Fingertips slid against just the right spot and Jack felt like he could almost cry from the ecstasy of it. It’d been a while since he and Brock had done anything  _ fun. _ It’d mostly been minimal preparation and fifteen minutes of one of them rutting into the other before both of them passed out for the night, which was usually okay. It was only in that moment that he realized how much he missed reveling in Brock’s attention. 

There was an intense feeling of loss that coiled in the pit of his stomach when Brock pulled his fingers out but he was quickly replaced by the head of Brock’s cock teasing against him. 

“You want it?” Brock asked and Jack had to physically keep himself from rolling his eyes. Brock was really big on dirty talk, always had been. He lived for being gratified, for being told how great and wonderful he was. The first time they’d fucked, Jack wasn’t able to keep himself from laughing after hearing  _ ‘You’re just a cockwhore for me, ain’tcha?’ _ fall from Brock’s mouth. Over the years, he got a better handle on it. He was able to ignore it and enjoy himself, and on rare occasions, get turned on. 

“Yeah,” he huffed out, pulling Brock’s hand from over his mouth. “I want it.” 

It was all he was willing to say at that point. Restlessness nipped at his hips as his body trembled and he couldn’t keep himself from pushing back against Brock who pressed forward. Jack couldn’t help the moan that slipped out of his throat, loud and wanting and echoing in the empty room. The two of them stilled momentarily, awaiting the sound of approaching footsteps that never came. Once he was sure no one would walk in, Brock rolled his hips and Jack whimpered, biting his wrist as his free hand held onto the open locker door for purchase. 

After a few minutes, Brock’s palm pressed against the back of Jack’s neck, the other hand finding a grip against the harness. Slowly, the thrusts got harder, heavier, and Jack was getting light headed from it. With his chest pressed firmly against the lockers, he listened to the rhythmic noise they made beneath him with each powerful rut of Brock’s hips. 

The hand against his neck slid down, palming his aching cock through his briefs and Jack groaned against his reddened wrist, blood and spit mixing as he bit down on it in his attempt to keep quiet. All the while, Brock sucked bruises into his shoulder, humming against his skin and doing all the things he knew Jack liked. 

He felt his stomach tense, the rough cloth rubbing him raw as Brock continued the assault on his ass and finally, Jack came with a broken whine. But it didn’t stop there. The pace behind him soon grew more panicked and as Brock chased his orgasm, Jack rode his own out, vision darkening as he did. He stayed there, pliant and willing as Brock finally found what he was looking for, releasing inside of him before leaning against Jack with a satisfied sigh. 

Only moments after Brock came down from his high and Jack’s sight came back to him, footsteps in the hallway alerted the both of them. Pulling out, Brock shoved his dick haphazardly back into his pants and Jack pulled his briefs up, scrambling back toward the showers to hide behind the lockers. Adrenaline pumped through his system, his chest heaving with excitement as he heard something being thrown into a locker at the same time the door opened. 

“Hey, Commander. I’ve been taking inventory from the last mission but some climbing gear is missing. You seen it?” Decker’s voice chimed through the room and Jack went rigid, a nervous grin crossing his features when he heard Brock clear his throat. 

“Nah, ain’t in here.” Brock huffed out. Decker didn’t hesitate to excuse himself, most likely the result of some annoyed scowl that had no doubt found its way onto Brock’s face. Once the door closed again, Jack peaked out from his hiding spot, looking to Brock with a crooked grin. The expression was reciprocated in his partner who approached and pulled him into another kiss before he pulled back and tousled a hand through Jack’s hair. 

“Always gettin’ me into trouble.” He huffed, his words light and amused. Jack didn’t say anything, only unclipping the harness from his waist to step out of it. The two of them redressed together and Jack tossed the harness into his locker before they left the room together, turning the lights out as they went. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Plug](https://c-aribeau.tumblr.com/)  
Note: These prompts are unbeta-ed, I promise to fix the mistakes I find
> 
> I found [this picture](https://satirical-exile.tumblr.com/post/187935466345/the-part-of-the-harness-that-wraps-around-his)  
of Callan and of course I needed a fic of Jack getting fucked in a climbing harness, so have fun with this 11pm extravaganza of my shameless self indulgence lmao


End file.
